ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Variety
"Variety" 'is the sixth episode on the fifth season on ''Oz. Episode biography The inmate variety show takes shape with Father Mukada as MC and Omar White the featured performer, and with Omar White as the finale. Kareem Said returns from the hole ready to apologize to Omar White, and the two turn over a new leaf in their relationship. James Robson's painful teeth force him to the dentist, something he secretly fears. The dentist recommends gum replacement surgery. Miguel Alvarez wants to give his dog to Eugene Rivera (the Oz guard he blinded). Cyril's trial looms and gets off to an inauspiciously cold start. Ryan is worried and cuts a deal that gets Glen Shupe disabled. Burr Redding continues to search for culprit that gave Augustus Hill the drugs. Poet, in an attempt to hide the truth from Burr Redding convinces Agamemnon Busmalis to tell Burr Redding that one of the Italians did the deed. This results in Burr Redding having Salvatore DeSanto's poisoned. Chucky Pancamo's condition worsens and out of fear, he summons Sister Peter for spiritual help. Dr. Gloria Nathan counsels Peter Schibetta. Sister Pete starts looking for Schibetta's attackers only the 3 who know (Kareem Said, Tobias Beecher, Vernon Schillinger) refuse to divulge. tensions between Ray Mukada and Timmy Kirk come to a boil when Mukada convinces Jaz Hoyt to squeal. In exchange for a blow job, Timmy Kirk has Clarence Seroy get someone to burn down Father Mukada's church and rectory. He is seriously injured, and two other priests die. Tobias Beecher and Chris Keller anger Katherine McClain, who walks out. Claire Howell gives Chris Keller a free trip to Benchley Memorial. Tobias Beecher takes Vern Schillinger's deal: He takes the mail job and Adam Guenzel is transferred to Unit B. Deceased *Salvatore DeSanto: Died of a LSD overdose. *Father John Downing: Burned to death. *Father Jack Hurlbert: Burned to death. Crime flashback *Father Daniel Meehan: Impisoned for Destruction of property, assaulting an officer of the law. *James Robson''': Imprisoned Murder in the first degree and Assault. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Said *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Betty Lynn Buckley as Suzanne Fitzgerald *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Aasif Mandvi as Dr. Tariq Faraj *Malachy McCourt as Daniel Meehan *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Michael Wright as Omar White *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Robert Clohessey as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Mike Doyle as Adam Guenzel *Toni Lewis as Alicia Hinden *Eddie Malavarca as Peter Schibetta *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *Ellen McElduff as Eleanor O'Connor *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Sandra Purpuro as Katherine McClain *Kristin Rhodes as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *David Zayas as Enrique Morales *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Casting *Antoni Cornacchione as Frank Urbano *Michael Delmare as Jia Kenmin *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *John Lurie as Greg Penders *Andy Powers as Franklin Winthrop *Judy Reyes as Tina Rivera *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Lou Sumrall as Aryan (#01I181) *Nelson Vasquez as Eugene Rivera *Joel West as Glen Shupe *Emanuel Yarbrough as Clarence Seroy Uncreditted *Mike Arotsky as Max Sands Notes Harold Perrineau (Hill) did not appear in this episode as the narrator due to filming conflicts on "The Matrix II" -- musical interludes featuring the cast were used instead. Shupe loses an arm. In exchange for a blow job, Timmy Kirk has Clarence get someone to burn down Father Mukada's church and rectory. He is seriously injured, and two other priests die. The Aryan had a different shirt in the last episode he appeared in (5.03). This episode introduces: Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes